Sample
by Black Waltz 0
Summary: [WA3] After the final fight with Asgard, after the trauma of discovering who he truly is, Jet is hiding more sadness that he would like to admit. However, the boy will find comfort in one of the most unlikely people... [SHONENAI]


Sample

A WA3 Fanfiction By:

Black Waltz 0

A/N: Before anybody attempts to flame me, I am already well aware that I should be shot repeatedly for this whimsical skit. This fic is, in it's essence, my personal exasperation of all the J/V material out there that are so alike to each other, it is no longer interesting. So, to add some variety in the range of pairings within the WA fandom, I have written about this nearly nonexistent pairing (Who are rather cute in my own opinion). Be warned, however, this fic contains traces of Shonen-ai, which is Male/Male romance. With that said, enjoy!

xxx

He felt like curling up and withering away, lessening himself into such a tight little ball that no-one would ever find him again. The night was dark, and hid his body well, but he still felt that sickening bare sensation of a stripped mind and soul, exposed to all the truths of his tiny little world. It made him numb, he wanted to stand out and scream to the world that it was a lie, to convince himself that the others had lied. However, he knew himself to be a terrible liar. He had managed to hold it together for most of the day, and the fights before that, because that was what he was designed to do, just like the planet of Filgaia, he was built to survive. For ten years, against all odds, Jet had survived.

The silver-haired boy stumbled into the campsite, drawn to the area by the flickering flame in it's centre. Bitterly, he rubbed away his hated tears roaming down his cheeks and stared at the ground, his breath slightly deepened by a long run to nowhere from nowhere. He was a fool, a goddamn fool for being such a stupid cry-baby. _Why the hell am I crying? _He wondered with self-revulsion, his arms hanging limply by his sides. Jet looked up, and his own personal voice of reason took over, the inner voice snide and patronising.

__

You know damn well why you're crying! It's 'cause you're a fuckin' scientific experiment, some creepy kind of lab rat, and there ain't **nothing** you can do about it! Filgaia Sample my ass, you're just a godforsaken freak. Remember that.

So fucking what? He replied angrily. _I don't care, why should I care? All I need is the money, and I'm gettin' plenty of that when I stay with these guys. Your screwed-up mind games are useless on me. Go to hell._ Despite his thoughts, Jet sniffed and rubbed his nose with the back of a hand, glancing sideways and seeing two lumps of blanket snoring near the fire. It was late, and nearly everyone had gone to sleep by now. It was weird, even after that gruelling fight with Asgard for the last time, they could still sleep tranquilly. The youth pressed a hand to his empty stomach, he had forgotten to eat earlier, and realised that it weirded him out the most. How in the world could they _all_ obtain peaceful sleep?

"… Jet?"

Well, _almost_ all.

Jet felt his face heat up even as he heard the soft voice being spoken, the tone never failing to send a flurry of electrifying tingles down his spine. His hands unconsciously clenched themselves as he moved forward without his own consent, standing across from the other person sitting by the fire. Momentarily, he forgot his troubles as he looked up and made eye contact, swallowing hard. Maybe it was the fire, or maybe it was something else, but the young android had immediately broken out into a cold sweat. "Y-yeah?" He tried to ask nonchalantly, unable to give his voice the edge he employed when speaking to the others. It was like that part of him didn't work when _they_ were alone.

"Do you feel alright? You look pale… Here, come and sit down with me. Everyone else is sleeping."

His walk slightly robotic in the other man's presence, Jet inched around the fire and stood timidly a little bit away, warily sizing up the other alert occupant of the campsite. Cautiously, he shot his gaze to one of his sleeping team-mates and grimaced, watching Virginia roll over in her sleep, sighing. Just about everybody he knew on a friendly basis had tried to force him and her together, but deep in the android's heart, he just knew it wouldn't work. It wasn't as if he _hated_ her or anything, she was pretty much alright in his books, the truth was, his heart belonged to another, despite how reason and responsibility chose to repel it. Jet loved somebody else.

"…You haven't been yourself lately. Is there something I should know?"

The youth settled down into the lap of the other person, feeling two stronger arms wrap around his middle and draw him closer, his back pressed against a warm chest. The night was a little cold, and so he leaned into the warmth, silver hair falling across his eyes. Everything felt safe now, and he wanted this moment to never end. Words trembling, he poured out what was on his mind in one simple sentence, the back of his head resting under a comforting chin. "Hey…uh…" He murmured, counting the breaths his companion took, "Do you… do you think… I'm a freak? I'm the sample, 'sposed to be the personification of this planet. That's not right… right?"

The other person's breathing stopped for a endless few seconds, then returned in a deep burst, a lingering sigh. One hand around Jet's waist moved up, gently brushing past his exposed neck, and then travelled down again, tracing the edge of his jaw line with a feather-soft touch. The android teared up again, but these tears were not shed, just blinked away and forgotten. "You are _not_ a freak, Jet." The words were solemn and persuasive, whispered quietly into his ear. "You were a blessing upon this planet, thank you for coming here, thank you for finding _me."_

His hand left the edge of his jaw and tilted his head up, so both of them could look each other in the eyes. Jet appeared to be uncertain, sliding his own eyes closed. "I don't think you're right," He argued, pulling away just a tad, "I'll 'prolly wreck everything you care about. I know I will. This ain't right…" Another hand found it's way into his silky silver hair, winding it's fingers in the untamed, yet endearing mop. This pulled Jet even closer, and the drifter didn't have the willpower or inclination to resist anymore.

"I will… I shall prove you wrong…" Leaning down and cupping the younger man's velvety cheek, he kissed him. At that moment Jet knew that he was destined to be with nobody else, no matter what adversity he would face. He had found his love in the harsh wastelands, and it was amply returned. Breaking away just long enough to take a breath, Jet used it to utter the heated message etched in his heart, his violet eyes glazed over with a blissful joy. 

"I… I love you, Clive."

Clive smiled. Right now, whether Jet believed himself to be a freak or not, everything was undeniably perfect.

__

-fin-


End file.
